


В преддверии Рождества

by KeDka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: День благотворительности в заснеженном Токио.





	В преддверии Рождества

Жёлтый световой блик прыгнул на циферблат наручных часов и сразу исчез. Без пяти семь. Кацуки выдохнул лёгкое облако пара, улыбнулся. Он пришел немного раньше назначенного времени, — слишком боялся опоздать, боялся, что Виктору придётся его ждать, а это было недопустимым. Так считал Юри.

Он переступил, глухо стукнул правым ботинком о левый и снова спрятал руки в карманы. К вечеру начинало холодать. Не сильно, конечно, но с каждым днём декабрь нагонял жителей Токио, посыпал город снегом, мягко шевелил звенящие колокольчики и вплетал в облысевшие кроны деревьев разноцветные нити мерцающих гирлянд. Кацуки обожал это время года. И это настроение, предвкушение праздника, ожидание чего-то чудесного обожал тоже. Радостное спокойствие грело изнутри, как маленькое солнце, и иногда Юри задавал себе вопрос: может ли человек стать ещё счастливее?

Губы дёрнулись, уголки снова скакнули вверх.

Что-то внутри тихонько подсказывало, что может.  
Наверное, то самое солнце.

— Юри-и-и! — вдруг громогласно прозвенело на всю улицу. Даже крохотные летящие снежинки вздрогнули от этого возгласа, и Кацуки вместе с ними.

Юри обернулся. Виктор не просто бежал, он нёсся к нему, проскальзывая между прохожими так, словно он на катке — в своей родной стихии — где каждое движение, поворот, трюк выглядят лёгкими, почти невесомыми, плавными и отточенными до совершенства.

А может, Виктор всегда так двигался?..

— Юри! — задыхаясь, ещё раз позвал Виктор. Сколько же он бежал?

Виктор просочился между припаркованных автомобилей, увернулся от хохочущих подростков, спешащих куда-то и не глядящих по сторонам, и подлетел к Кацуки. Красный, взъерошенный.

— Что случилось? — на удивление для самого себя, спокойно спросил Юри. Не чувствовал просто чего-то ужасного, что обычно можно представить, когда к тебе несется близкий человек без намека на улыбку и отчаянно зовёт через всю улицу.

Возможно, Юри просто научился не тревожиться по пустякам.  
Возможно.

А может, на него так действовала именно зима. Точнее, — декабрь.

— Пойдем со мной, Юри! Я… — Виктор уронил руки на колени, склонился, пытаясь отдышаться. На его макушке не было ни одной снежинки. Вот, только первые две мягко опустились на влажные волосы. Интересно, сколько же он, всё-таки, пробежал.

— Куда, Виктор? — спросил Кацуки, поправив шарф. — Мы же договаривались встретиться здесь, собирались зайти в кафе.

Ответа не прозвучало. Говорить Виктор почему-то не мог. Только дышал тяжело и часто, хотя уже должен был прийти в себя.

Странно это, подумал Юри.  
А потом его дёрнуло вперед.

Виктор схватил его за руку и рванул с места. Утянул Кацуки за собой, как смерч, разрезая холодный зимний воздух своим телом.

— Эй! — только и вырвалось у Юри.

Они понеслись вниз по улице мимо магазинов и украшенных светящихся витрин, мимо присыпанных снегом машин и удивленных пешеходов. Промчались вдоль небольшого ресторана, завернули на перекрестке, обогнули ювелирный и снова пустились по прямой.

— Ст… Подожди, Виктор, куда ты! — с воздухом вытолкнул неясный сбивчивый вопрос Кацуки. Он чуть не навернулся на подстывшей луже, еле устоял на ногах.

— Сейчас увидишь, — различил Юри через грохот дыхания и шум городского шоссе.

Они бежали, не сворачивая, лишь маневрировали меж прохожих и снова набирали скорость, когда нужно было успеть к зеленому мерцающему человечку на светофоре. Лёгкий мороз едва покалывал щёки, кусал, как короткие электрические искры.

— Виктор! Куда мы так спешим? — запыхавшись, преодолев почти весь квартал, наконец поинтересовался Юри. Горло царапало прохладой и уличной свежестью, Кацуки чувствовал, как снежинки залетают в рот и сразу тают на языке.

— Ещё немного, — коротко ответил Виктор. Сбавил темп и вновь повернул, на этот раз к небольшой площадке перед входом в парк.

Присыпанная снегом в тёплом свете фонарей она сияла и переливалась искристой рябью, от каждого проделанного шага играла золотым. Таким же золотым и ярким, как раскидистые приземистые вишни там вдалеке, на поляне. Украшенные желтыми пузатыми электрическими светлячками они словно сами светились, целиком, до самой земли окруженные прозрачным мерцающим облаком.

Настоящая сказка, очарованно подумал Юри. Он спешил вслед за Виктором, но казалось, что время тут замедлилось, будто из города их перенесло в другой мир — безмятежный, умиротворенный. Тихий. Тут невозможно было бежать, даже быстро идти не получалось. Словно всё тело пропиталось этим волшебным окружением, слилось с ним. И теперь Кацуки заворожено глазел по сторонам, шагая вслед за Виктором, за его рукой, крепко сжимающей ладонь.

Когда Виктор остановился, Юри чуть не влетел в его спину. Только мазнул носом о шершавое пальто.

— Я вернулся, как и обещал, — сказал Виктор.

Кацуки растерянно выглянул из-за его плеча, моргнул пару раз.

Раскладной столик стоял слева, у самых ворот. Посреди всей серебристо-золотистой пустыни он выглядел малость нелепо, но Юри почему-то подумалось, что здесь ему самое место. За столиком человек в глубоком капюшоне, замотанный в оранжевый шарф по самые глаза — как ниндзя — пританцовывал и потирал покрасневшие руки.

— Очень рад снова вас видеть, — сказал он приглушенно. Вынырнул из шарфа, выдохнул на замерзшие ладони и сдвинул капюшон чуть назад.

Мальчишка, — удивлённо осознал Кацуки. Перед ними стоял мальчишка лет шестнадцати, не больше. Кончик носа у него был совсем красный, да и выглядел парень как-то нехорошо, болезненно, что ли. Или косая призрачная тень от длинной челки давала такой эффект?

— Да, — ответил Виктор, отошел в сторону на полшага и обернулся. — Юри, познакомься, это Казунари.

— А? — обронил Кацуки потерянно, всё еще разглядывая чужое бледное лицо. Опомнился лишь через секунду. — А, да, здравствуй, — торопливо сказал он. — Меня зовут Юри.

И мальчишка улыбнулся. Широко, лучисто.

Откуда на его лице была тень, и куда она в этот миг исчезла, — Юри не знал. Не представлял даже примерно, потому что эта улыбка высветила всё: и ту тень, и бледность, и усталость. Оставила только подростка, — живой пританцовывающий фонарь, — который улыбался сейчас всем своим существом, и глазами, и этой чёлкой своей, которая топорщилась так странно, словно силится подняться, встать дыбом, и качаться вместе с хозяином.

— Очень приятно! — приветственно бросил Казунари. Перестал топтаться, смахнул припорошенный снегом капюшон и протянул над столом руку. — Рад встрече!

Ладонь у него совсем холодная и почему-то шершавая, даже кончики пальцев, — заметил Юри. Словно мальчишка работает руками. Ну или играет в бейсбол или баскетбол, например.

— Угу, я тоже, — отстранённо пробормотал Кацуки.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Юри, — заговорил Виктор и кивнул на столик. — Это ведь традиционные японские сувениры?

Кацуки посмотрел на разложенные разноцветные статуэтки Манеки-неко, кукол Кокэси и Сарубобо, заглянул в белый глаз неваляшке Дарума. Стеклянных колокольчиков на столе было чуть меньше, — они просто занимали слишком много места. Падающий снег не таял на всех этих фигурках, каждая из них была заботливо одета природой в белую пушистую шапку.

— Да, — ответил Юри. — Древние и самые популярные, вроде бы. Считаются хорошими талисманами, приносят благо своему владельцу.

— Ого… — с восторгом изрёк Виктор. Он невесомо скользил пальцами по фигуркам, смазывая белоснежные шапки с крохотных головок. Взял одну тряпичную куколку — маленькую, на треть ладони.

— Виктор, подобные сувениры продаются на каждом шагу, — озвучил Кацуки слегка недоумённо.

— Не на каждом, — немедля отозвался Казунари. Его серые глаза сверкнули как-то странно и тепло. Он поднял один из надутых стеклянных колокольчиков, — тот звякнул нежно, переливчато, и затих. — Эти — ручной работы.

— Серьезно? — удивился Юри. Глянул на Виктора, но тот просто стоял рядом и вертел в руках крохотные фигурки, подставлял под свет фонаря и, казалось, вовсе отключился от разговора.

И Кацуки понял, что они оба знают что-то, чего он сам не знает. Пока.

Снежинки продолжали засыпать город и их троих, Виктор всё так же тщательно и с интересом разглядывал, сравнивал каждый сувенир, пока Юри слушал. Слушал про дедушку Казунари, который посвятил изготовлению сувениров всю свою жизнь, про старый маленький магазинчик, который еще лет тридцать назад был популярен и уважаем, а сейчас затерялся среди торговых центров и супермаркетов и почти разорился и разорится точно, если заботливый внук не найдёт способ продать накопившиеся талисманы. Накопившиеся, потому что дедушка Казунари не может не творить их, потому что ему необходимо творить, это его призвание.

Так же, как самому Юри необходимо кататься, чувствовать под ногами гладкий прохладный лёд, слышать его шорох под лезвиями коньков.

Кацуки замечал, как Виктор поджимал губы во время рассказа, как задумчиво хмурился. Теперь Юри понимал, почему он так спешил к нему, почему был так взволнован.

— Ну, что скажешь, Юри? — ожил Виктор после небольшой безмолвной паузы.

— Даже не знаю, — растерялся Кацуки. — Честно говоря, я не думал, что в Токио есть подобный магазин.

— Пока есть, — ответил Виктор. Поставил белоглазую статуэтку Дарума на своё место. — И, мне кажется, что такой магазин должен процветать.

Кацуки окинул взглядом ровные ряды статуэток. Трудно было не согласиться. Всё же ручная кропотливая работа — очень ценный труд.

— Так может, — предложил Юри, повернулся к мальчишке, — твоему дедушке сюда и переместиться?

— Он живёт на окраине города, — понимающе улыбнулся Казунари. — Магазин в соседнем доме. А сюда ездить слишком тяжело, он уже не молод, как вы, наверное, догадались.

Только сейчас Юри поймал себя на мысли, что за всё время у него и тени сомнения не возникло. Он верил каждому слову этого паренька и почему-то был уверен, что не ошибается.

— А… — начал было Юри.

— У меня нет столько свободного времени, — прервал его Казунари. — Учеба, подготовка к экзаменам и плюс скоро зимний чемпионат по баскетболу. Я постоянно пропадаю на тренировках.

Так значит, это всё-таки баскетбол.

Что ж, Кацуки мог его понять. Он и сам всё время и силы отдавал фигурному катанию, он сам стирал ноги в кровь, он сам готовился к Гран-при, как проклятый.

— Я решил, — вдруг произнес Виктор. Выпрямился, расправил плечи. — Я беру всё.

— Чего?! — чуть не поперхнулся Юри.

Виктор повернулся к нему, шагнул почти вплотную, обхватил руками его лицо. Глаза Виктора блестели каким-то лихорадочным ожиданием, как у ребёнка при виде очень красивой игрушки.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, мы должны… Я должен, Юри. Я никогда такой красоты не видел, хоть обошел бесчисленное количество магазинов! Я просто обязан поддержать этого молодого человека, и его дедушку, обязан привести в Россию эти прекрасные сувениры! — пылко объяснил Виктор. Облизал губы, повернулся к мальчишке. — Казунари-кун, пожалуйста, продай мне всё!

Тот стоял с открытым ртом. Огорошенный, ошеломлённый. Моргал часто-часто, смотрел то на Виктора, то на Юри и не мог произнести ни слова. Будто окаменел весь, лишь серые глаза бегали туда-сюда. Туда-сюда.

— Вы шутите? — наконец уточнил он.

— Совсем нет! Я куплю сувениры твоего дедушки всем своим знакомым! — заявил Виктор и снова повернулся к Юри. — И себе, и тебе, и Юре, и Якову, и родителям! И Маккачину куплю! О, и в свой фан-клуб отошлю, пусть эти талисманы оберегают и моих замечательных поклонниц!

— Эм… — неуверенно протянул Кацуки, покосился на разложенные цветные фигурки. — Если уж говорить о твоих поклонницах, то этого будет явно мало, — резонно заметил он.

И, кажется, попал в точку. Виктора словно озарило. Лампочка засветилась над головой.

— Ты прав, Юри… — произнес он потрясённо. — Прости, Казунари-кун. Нельзя ли узнать адрес магазина твоего дедушки? Я полагаю, мне понадобится много сувениров. И пакетов. Нет, лучше такси. Да, пакеты и такси. И деньги. Утром надо будет зайти в банк. Юри, ты же мне завтра поможешь?

Юри только безмолвно открыл рот, будто слово застряло где-то по пути и вовсе потерялось.

При всей необычности ситуации Кацуки почему-то думал только об одном. Что завтра Виктор снова будет наслаждаться жизнью и счастливый скакать вокруг, пока сам Юри наперевес с кучей пакетов будет плестись от машины до дома.

Кацуки снова поглядел на мальчишку — ожидающего и всё такого же неверящего.  
И сейчас перспектива обвешаться пакетами с этими сувенирами не казалась Юри столь неприглядной. Наоборот, похоже, он постепенно начинал осознавать, что хочет сделать Виктор. Что хотел сделать изначально.

— Сколько у тебя сувениров с собой? — ни капли не мешкая, спросил Кацуки.

— Вот это, и ещё немного, — Казунари ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину, — в рюкзаке.

— Пакет есть? — подхватил Виктор.

— Нет.

— Рюкзак до завтра одолжишь? — следом спросил он, вытащил из кармана телефон, замерзшим пальцем со второго раза разблокировал экран и продолжил, будто уже получил ответ: — Мы приедем в районе обеда. Только адрес продиктуй. И номер телефона на всякий случай. И мой запиши, мало ли, какие вопросы будут у твоего дедушки. Я бы хоть сейчас поехал, но уже довольно поздно, да и карточку я не брал. Наличных хватит, конечно, на неплохой ужин, но вот на партию искусных сувениров — вряд ли.

Мальчишка так и стоял с открытым ртом. Выдыхал облака пара и таращился на них то ли как на спасителей, то ли как на полоумных. Юри сам ещё точно не знал, кто они. Но сейчас это не заботило.

Они поступают правильно. Чертовски правильно!

Юри взбудоражено потирал подушечки пальцев и безмолвно наблюдал, как паренёк перекладывает из чёрного рюкзака в карманы какие-то личные вещи, а Виктор бережно упаковывает каждую статуэтку. Можно было бы подумать, что это просто дивный, приятный сон, но Кацуки уже немного привык к этому. Привык, что Виктор раз за разом превращает его жизнь в настоящую сказочную историю.

Говорят, к хорошему быстро привыкаешь.  
В голове вспыхнула короткая яркая мысль: сегодняшний день нужно сделать традицией. Несомненно.

— Ну что ж. До завтра? — воодушевленно уточнил Виктор. Перехватил рюкзак за лямку, приподнял на пробу, даже сам присел зачем-то.

— Ну, да, — всё ещё растерянно покивал Казунари. — Только меня, скорее всего, не будет до вечера. Дополнительные занятия и тренировка, так что…

— О, это ничего! — сразу же приободрил его Виктор. — Тренировки пропускать нельзя, — с чувством тренерского достоинства сказал он. — Передай сегодня дедушке мой номер телефона. Мы завтра с ним свяжемся. И рюкзак твой ему оставим.

— Хорошо, — ответил Казунари. Забрался в перчатки — торопливо, промахиваясь пальцами. Спешит домой, — понял Юри. Хочет поскорее рассказать семье.

От этой мысли Кацуки невольно начинал улыбаться.

— Спасибо вам, — чуть дрожащим голосом сказал Казунари. — Это… Очень обрадует деда. Он мне, наверное, даже не поверит.

— Поверит, — ответил Виктор. Аккуратно надел рюкзак на плечо. — Завтра пусть подготовится к нашему приезду.

Мальчишка выпрямился, ухватил сложенный столик. Глаза у него сияли, словно внутри там прожектор.  
— Обязательно ему передам, — заверил он. Накинул капюшон, подтянул ярко-рыжий шарф на подбородок. И улыбнулся, первый раз за последние минут пятнадцать, будто мышцы лица наконец оттаяли, ожили. Казунари склонил голову, тихо смеясь. — Вот Шин-чан удивится… — пробормотал он. — Тоже мне, последнее место в рейтинге Зодиака.

— Чего? — не понял Юри.

— А, нет-нет, — отмахнулся тот. Спохватился, подтянул выше столик. — Ладно, я побежал. Спасибо вам ещё раз!

Юри смотрел ему вслед. Вон он — взволнованный и радостный школьник — лёгкий, словно ещё немного, и взлетит над городом как птица, чтобы побыстрее добраться до дома. Сыпавший снег смазывал его силуэт миллионами искристых крупинок.

— Ну что? — спросил Виктор мягко, даже как-то мечтательно. — Денег у меня почти не осталось, так что кафе отменяется.

Кацуки глянул на его счастливое лицо. Забавно, но Виктору сейчас явно не до кафе. Тоже наверняка еле стоит на месте, готовый сорваться, поймать первое такси и как можно скорее вернуться домой, разложить на полу все эти сувениры и восторженно обсуждать каждый за чашкой горячего чая.

Для Виктора это тоже особенное чудо. Оно делает его таким лучезарным, что Юри изнутри распирает рёбра.

Недавно он задавался вопросом, может ли человек стать ещё счастливее.  
Юри приподнялся на носочках, провел рукой по щеке Виктора и поцеловал. Нежно, почти целомудренно.

Да, — понял он. Может.


End file.
